


he holds a certain gesture

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comment Fic, I'VE GOT TWO TICKETS TO IRON MAIDEN BABY, M/M, infidelity I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's what I love about these high school boys. I keep getting older and they stay the same age."</p>
            </blockquote>





	he holds a certain gesture

"No," Jason says.

"But -"

" _No_ , Roy," Jason says, trying to turn Roy _away_ from the latest bit of jailbait he's eyeing up. Jason actually _knows_ this kid - his name is Tim Drake, and they have a couple of classes together. Tim skipped a grade or three and he's obviously smart as hell, but he never makes it obnoxious or anything, so Jason's never wanted to kick his ass.

Until right _now_ when Roy's trying to pull away from him at some party Roy's too _old_ for so he can talk to the kid.

Jason knows what _Roy's_ doing here, but Tim -

Jason watches from a spot on the grass, watches Tim blush and Roy grin, wonders if Roy's using the same line on Tim that he used on _him_ a couple years back.

It's not - he's not mad, or anything. Roy's good people, when he's not being a dirtbag, it's just that this is getting _old_.

He passes by both of them when he goes to get another beer, hears Roy telling that story about when he blew up half the gym with his science fair project. Tim's laughing, and Jason starts to move past them again, but Roy grabs his arm and says, "Tim, you know Jason, right?"

"Sure," Tim says. Up close, his eyes are a little fucked up from too many beers, and his smile is nicer than Jason remembers. "Hey, Jason."

"Hey," Jason says. "Roy, I gotta -"

"Stay," Roy says. He slips his hand in Jason's back pocket. "Timmy was just telling me about his _boy_ friend."

Jason sighs. For most people, a significant other would be a deterrent, but for someone like Roy it's just an interesting challenge.

"He's around here somewhere," Tim says, although he doesn't look totally sure. "He's on the football team. JV, but maybe next year..."

"Harper," Jason says. "Let's..."

Roy ignores him, of course. It shouldn't be possible with the way he keeps leaning his head on Jason's shoulder and eyeing up Tim, but it's another twenty minutes before Roy even lets go of him, and after that -

After that, Roy's leading Tim upstairs and Jason's not entirely sure who he's jealous _of_ , so he has a few more beers and waits them out. By the time they come back, Tim's covered in hickeys and his shirt is on backward, and Roy's belt went missing somewhere along the way.

Roy gets on his level, lies down on the grass next to him and breathes cheap beer on him. Tim stands above them, looking a little lost, but happy. "We should drive him home," Roy says. It takes Jason a few seconds to process - usually as soon as Roy fucks with someone, he's out the nearest exit without a glance back. "The stairs were pretty dangerous just now."

"For him, or for you?" Jason asks, and Roy snorts.

" _I'm_ not even tipsy," Roy says, and that's kind of what makes it worse when he nuzzles at Jason's cheek and fishes Jason's car keys out of his pocket.

Tim's quiet until they find the car, but once Jason lets him sit up front with Roy, he starts chattering happily about school and the music on the stereo - it's kind of cute. When they get to Tim's house, Roy drags him in for a long, sloppy kiss that has Tim giggling when he pulls away. Tim says goodnight to Jason, and Jason grunts something in response.

"What happened to the boyfriend?" Jason asks. He crawls over the front seat and switches the radio station. Roy looks at him from the mirror, grins.

"You know how it goes," he says.

"Yeah," Jason says. "I guess I do." He pretends to be asleep until they get back to his place.


End file.
